theprophecychildfandomcom-20200214-history
Froura
A Froura (Greek=φρουρά-Guard) is a member of an elite unit formed to keep peace and balance throughout the world. Froura training is incredibly difficult and intense, so there are few qualified applicants. A Froura answers only to their specific Froura Commander and then in turn the commander answers only to the Head of the Froura who in turn answers only to the Olympic Council. Location The location of both the Froura Training Camp (FTC) and the Froura Head Quarters (FHQ) move as time progresses and new command takes over. The current Froura Training Camp is located in Athens, Greece whereas the current Froura Head Quarters is located in the centre of New York. Froura Head Quarters are the top two floors that supposedly "closed for renovation" on the Empire State Building, thus to avoid suspicion from humans. Identification is required for access to the Froura Head Quarters. Training Due to the importance of Froura's the training to become one is incredibly hard and a grueling task for mortal and immortal alike. Applicants must first graduate from Lake Ohio Camp For Gifted Demiods with excellent academic credentials before they are excepted into a vigorous training program. They must have a minimum of five Anoteros' in HEET's, such as herbology, hand to hand combat and Pegasus flying lessons, followed by at least four Exechon's in FYE's and a recomendation. Duties The Duties of a Froura vary on the location they are placed in. Duties include patrols, assasinations, intel capture, enemy infiltration and many more. Patrols are usually performed by the most experienced and able Froura's to protect a special location, artifact, person or a group of people. Froura's are commonly assigned to protect royalty or ministers of the human world. The Trojan War As the Olympians were siding with both the Trojans and the Greeks during the Trojan war, all able Frouras's were split; some fought with Athena, Hera and the Greeks, whereas some fought with Ares and Apollo and the Trojans. Many died and extensive damage was taken to the Froura's numbers. Crime throughout the world increased ten fold due to the lack of authority in the years after. The Europian Diamonds War A mass criminal extremeists group known as "The Diamond Chasers" were in power in most of Europe from the 1700's to the 1780's, they destroyed monachies, corrupted governments and toppled whole civilizations to find any Froura's in hiding. Any Froura's of this time period had to tread carefully and avoid contact with people as much as possible. If any were caught by "The Diamond Chasers" they would be tortured for secrets and locations of other Froura's and eventually executed. The Froura's numbers were slowly replenished over time and they restored their offices on the outskirts of Europe. When they finally had big enough numbers and the nessecary supplies, the Froura's under the leadership of Commander Rufeus Caloway, waged a long and viscous war against Europe and its corrupted leaders in an attempt to regain control. This later was refered to as the "Europian Diamonds War" in referance to the white crystal diamonds that the Froura's gave each liberated Europian country after they had removed all of the Diamond Chasers influence. For more information see the "Europian Diamonds War" article. Chain of command In each major country their is a Froura office, which co-ordinates and organises the movements and actions of Froura's in that country and the surrounding nations. The Froura in charge of this office and all the Froura's working for that office is called a Commander. Each Froura office has a commander. The Froura Commanders report back to Froura Head Quarters every month to discuss matters that have affected each of their seperate offices. The person responsible for co-ordinating and organising the Froura Commanders is known as the Head of the Froura. Known Froura's Froura Maximum Security Prison Where all the captured criminals and dangerous men and women go. A lot of prisoners of war from the "European Diamonds War" were sent here after their surrender.